


Winter Afternoon Walk

by TeoMoy



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, De Vere siblings, winter vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoMoy/pseuds/TeoMoy
Summary: This is my gift for the Captive Prince Secret Santa form the Capri discord.My vision was winter vibes, modern AU and De vere siblings. Just a regular day with our favourite boys, hot drinks and Nicaise making Auguste grow grey hair with the obscenities he's uttering while Laurent is smug af because he may or may not have partook in the making of this particular skill of his.PLEASE DO NOT REPOST!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Winter Afternoon Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_jelly/gifts).




End file.
